All these things that I've done
by shadowboxing
Summary: All of the rouges are just starting to get into the crime business. When Riddler, Ivy,and Anna (OC) escape from Arkham and Batman comes looking for them what will it take to not be caught? Batman has to round up the rest of the escaped Arkham patients but when Nightwing meets a woman (OC) that doesn't want to go back will Nightwing be able to say no? Nightwing/OC Riddler/OC or Ivy?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I will make this quick I promise. So this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I have read so many I got the courage to write one. I will admit that there might be some grammar errors so just point them out if you see any. I appreciate reviews and the more I get the more often I will post new chapters and possibly longer ones. I reference songs and movies in my story so just a reminder I don't own any of those songs or movies :P**

**I will only be stating this once and one time only:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC(I wish I did, sadly I don't) I would also like to expressly convey to you (the reader) that were I to accidentally defame, purge, humiliate and or hurt someone's feelings I apologize in advance and didn't mean to it was completely unintentional.**

**Now without further adieu I give you my story :)**

* * *

**Riddler's POV**

I sat back and stared at the water dripping slowly off the window pane. I placed my hand on the cold glass then removed it looking at the remaining hand print. Looking past the hand print was the bright lights of Gotham city. The colors mixed and combined shining through each individual rain droplet. The cop car screeched to a halt and my door opened briskly. Two hands grabbed my shoulders. Red, blue and white lights flashed around me. Loud voices intertwined unable to clearly make sentences. I blinked and spoke a single phrase before I entered the looming dark building a few feet away.

"Riddle. Me. This."

* * *

"Edward Nigma, age 20, also known as 'the riddler'; height 6 foot 1 inch, weight 167; condition/illness obsession with riddles, and committing gruesome and unreasonable murders and crime sprees. Current doctor Hanna Nelson." I gazed amused at this doctor who spoke directly into a recorder. She was short and very skinny with black hair and tons of freckles. She continued on with her conversation, "Now Mr. Nigma," I corrected her,

"I prefer Riddler."

"Yes, Riddler, this is your first time in Arkham or in prison in general am I correct?"

"Indeed," I grinned,

"Can we start with why you chose your name?" the doctor tried smiling lightly,

"Well it mostly happens to do with what you're calling a condition, obsession with riddles. I would say it's rather a hobby."

"I see, can you tell me anything about why you feel the need to murder those people?"

"Nope."

"Can you explain your riddle hobby?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to answer any of my questions or tell me anything else today?"

"Nope."

"Alright guards we are done in here." Hanna called and clicked off the recorder.

Two burly men came into the room and picked me up out of the chair and forcefully pushed me out of the room. We walked down many hallways and came to the dining hall. They shoved me in and locked the doors. I looked around curious and saw many, many orange jumpsuits sitting at round tables. I saw a lunch line coming out of a nearby door frame I walked over and stood in line. I took note of all the faces and clicks. A man named Two-face sat at a table with a bunch of other men with face scarred faces and a woman on either side of him. At another table was a young man called the Joker had and his girlfriend Harley Quinn sat with a bunch of other guys.

I got my lunch and saw a green girl nearly half his age. He walked over and sat across from her. She was holding a book and scanning the pages intently a smile spread across my face and I silently laughed to myself. I then frowned when looking at my food. A soft voice spoke to me from the girl.

"Don't worry, the food gets better; it always looks like this when there are food fights in here. It takes about a week then the food looks decent enough to swallow." She didn't even glance up at me when she spoke. "The names Pamela Isley but I am called Poison Ivy for the longest of time. You can call me Ivy or Red." She referred to her very vibrant red flowing mane of hair. "You're new here right?"

"Yeah, the name's Riddler. If you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

"I am 16 to the day. Got this green color when I was exposed to this toxic fertilizer stuff. Turned to a life of crime when I was 14. The Riddler huh? Hmm sounds like you like riddles, am I right?" I laughed at her sudden humor,

"Sure am, so how do," then a big man came to our table and ripped the book out of Ivy's little hands.

"Whatcha readin Poison Ivy?" The man started ripping pages out of the book; Ivy screamed and jumped onto the man's back latching her fingers onto his face. He shrieked and dropped the book and fell to the ground. Ivy released his face and started punching his face over and over again. I noted on when she raised her hands large burns were in the hand print's place.

"You think they call me Poison Ivy for nothing? You think I behave for nothing? No I earned this book you want one, Act. Your. Own. Age!" she roared, I got up and grabbed her waist and pulled her off of the sobbing man.

"Ivy, calm down I don't think he is going to bother you again." Ivy squirmed in my hold until she was free. She picked up the remains of her book and ran into the sea of people coming to see the man's pathetic form on the ground. I walked around him and tried to follow her but then gun shots echoed in the cafeteria. Security guards entered trying to calm everyone. A guard grabbed me and pulled me into handcuffs.

I paced back in forth in my cell hearing all the screaming and shouting down the hallway. The cell only contained a bed. The walls were white brick and the floor was grey cement. Then Ivy was dragged down the hallway by her hair. I gaped at how the guards had no care for the young girl. I banged on the glass doors that separated me from the hallway. Ivy screamed and was holding onto her hair. Then a loud explosion went off. I looked around and saw the Joker running towards Ivy and her guards. The Joker had a gun and killed the men pulling on Ivy. Then he looked at me at fired a few round at my glass door. Ivy got up and ran in the other direction. I exited my cell and looked towards the running Joker. He was trying to escape out of the newly formed hole in the hall. I turned and grabbed Ivy,

"What are you doing it's our chance to escape?" I asked confused by her actions to run in the opposite direction of freedom.

"I can't leave her!" she shouted trying to free her arm,"

"Leave who?" I whispered, a few of Joker's henchmen ran past firing their guns at the cells and laughing.

"She is like a sister, I can't leave her." She ripped her arm away and ran down the hallway; I followed behind her and noted the hallway we ran down, 'Intensive care'. She stopped at a white room cell; she banged on the glass over and over again. The young woman inside couldn't hear us. I ran out of the hallway and picked a gun off of one of the now dead guards. I ran back and fired at the glass it shattered into a fine dust. The woman looked at us and smiled standing up. She walked over the glass pile and grasped Ivy's hand.

I shielded my eyes as the bright lights of the new day shined down on us. Ivy laughed wickedly and grabbed my and the woman's hand. "Where do you want to go?" she asked closing her eyes,

"Uh, my apartment, it's the apartments by the," I was cut off when A giant plant stalk came up from the dirt ground and surrounded us.

I looked at Ivy, who seemed deep in thought, then she cried aloud, and screamed throwing her head back, her eyes were blank with no pupils. A whooshing sound covered Ivy's screams and then it all ceased at once. The giant green plant dispersed and we were in the parking lot in back of the apartments I was trying to describe. Ivy started sputtering and the woman shrieked I turned back to them and Ivy looked as if she was having a seizer. I dropped her hand and lifted her body into my arms. I told the woman to stay close behind me; I climbed a few flights of stairs and went down a long hallway. Then stopped at a door that read 13F. I knocked on the door a few times and grimaced when glass shattered from behind the door. It opened a bit then all the way.

"What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack Eddie, what are you doing out of Arkham?" I stepped inside and motioned for the woman to step in as well. She shut it behind her and I walked over to the couch and laid Ivy onto the black leather seat. The woman sat at her feet and looked around the room. I strode over to the glass pile and swept it with my foot in a pile.

"Clean this mess up; what were you doing with those Jonathan?" I asked harshly,

"I figured how to make the perfect serum for my fear gas. Now would you care to explain who those women are?" he spit back sweeping up the glass.

"Yes well the green one is Poison Ivy and the other one; well I don't know who she is. Ivy said it was some sort of friend she couldn't leave. May I ask who you are miss?" I walked over on the couch across from Ivy's sleeping form. She gave a half smile and responded slowly.

"I am Anna Jae. You can call me either or. Who are you if I may also inquire?" I smiled and Jonathan sat next to me adjusting his glasses.

"I am Edward but you can call me either Eddie or Riddler. That right there is Jonathan or Scarecrow if you like he hasn't really done anything very bad but he is planning a big," Jonathan hissed under his breath glaring at me, "I guess he doesn't want you knowing never mind. So why are you two so close since she in unconscious we might as well get to know each other." I nodded in Ivy's direction,

"Um I don't think she will like that, she has a hard time talking about our relationship and pasts." Right as she finished the plant in the corner of the room grew vines and stretched rapidly tangling Jonathan and me strangling us.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Ivy stood up starring wide eyed at us; she had her hands outstretched as if controlling the plants.

"It's me Ivy, Edward, Eddie, Nigma, Riddler?!" I croaked restrained from ripping the vines off my neck. Anna stood up and put a hand on Ivy's shoulder trying to calm her.

"It's alright Red we are among friends…Ivy please let them go we are in no harms' way." Anna pleaded with Ivy pulling on her orange jumpsuit. Ivy dropped her hands and gained composure and the vines receded going back into the plant. I gasped for air falling onto the floor holding onto the glass coffee table for support. Jonathan growled and sputtered while holding his neck.

"What the HELL was that?" Ivy sat back down covering her face in her hands.

"You don't understand it was just a force of habit and I wasn't where I normally am. It was a mistake that's all." She said in a barely audible whisper,

"A mistake? How in the bloody hell can you just kill us thinking 'oh my mistake.' HOW?" I smiled and patted his back standing up.

"Thank you for watching my place Jonathan you can go home now." He muttered under his breath and walked out the door with his things. I stood up and lifted my arm down a hall way, "This way ladies I have some spare space you can use to sleep in until we sort things out you must be vary exhausted and care for some rest." I opened a door and two sets of bunk beds and a dresser filled up the room, "I normally use this for my girls who work for me but seems as they aren't here you can use the room. I am right across the hallway just knock if you need anything. I shut the door once they were inside.

I opened my door and sighed I closed it and flipped the light switch. I laughed to myself when the mirror was covered in pictures of my henchwomen naked holding signs that spelled out 'I quit'. I tore them down and tossed them in a waste bin muttering "Porn just was never my thing ladies". I unzipped my jumpsuit and put on a new pair of boxers that were plaid dark green and black. I went over to the bed and lay out across it closing my eyes then I sat up abruptly. There was a knock on my front door, I got up and exited my room and to the front door. Walking past the side table I grabbed a small hand gun and kept it in my hand as I slowly unlocked the door. Then when I saw who it was I sighed with relief.

"Damn you Jervis, you scared me half to death. Next time call before you go knocking on escaped criminal's doors. It could have been Bats and I would have never known." I exclaimed letting him in then locking the door behind him. Jervis Tetch went over to my cabinets in the kitchen and started looking through them.

"Well next time don't answer or better yet get a peep hole. I also highly doubt if Batman was in town looking for you he would just knock on your door politely like a good neighbor. Do you have any tea I see none in these cabinets. I sighed at sat on the stool at the counter island.

"Look Jervis I am not in the mood for a tea party can you please just get on with what you want. So I can go to bed and resume my life." I put my head in my hands and yawned looking intently at the now saddened Jervis,

"Well can you please call me Mad Hatter that is my true name and Jervis just annoys me. I heard you escaped so I decided to come pay a visit to my good old friend. I also heard that," I cut him off now glaring,

"Hatter none of the girls are Alice you can forget about that right now and never to bother asking again." I snapped at him irritated,

"For starters put on some clothes no one wants to see your pretty boy boxers. Second I wasn't going to ask I was going to say had Scarecrow with you but I can see you don't. Third I will stop by another time and bring some tea for your barren cabinets. Lastly why are you going to bed now it's only five in the afternoon." He snapped back angry and slammed his hands down on the counter.

"Well seeing as us escaping we are pretty tired Ivy more than the rest of us. Plus we are night workers we kind of do most of our evil schemes at night. Can you please leave now I am quite annoyed by this intrusion and would gladly appreciate it if you visited another time with that tea." I stood up and went over to the door motioning him to leave. He stuck his nose in the air like a child and left the apartment building. Sighing I went back to my room and sunk under the covers of my bed exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys what's happening? Sorry I haven't gotten this chapter updated yet it has been hectic ever since this school year has started. So any way I just wanted to respond to my two reviews! YAY! I am so happy you guys reviewed it made my day to see people actually read this. So this chapter will be the new rouge Alanna's point of view (POV(in case you didn't get that)) I hope I can get more reviews I enjoy writing this it is really fun but hard to get the time for it when you are in school. **

**And here...we...GO!**

* * *

**Alanna's**** Pov**

I crouched on the ledge waiting for the security guard to walk past the window. I held my breath as he glided past. The old man continued his way down another corridor. I sighed with relief and dropped down from the ceiling. I ran to the window and opened it slowly and jumped out. A loud alarm went off as soon as I touched the ground. I tried to ignore the sirens chanting my name a little ways down the road as I ran.

Then I made it to the fire escape. I climbed up as fast as I could and let out a breath. I admired the sword I stole from the museum. It gleamed with a hint of magic. I smiled profusely then stood up and walked to the ledge of the building. I jumped down then in the shadows was a man. I held up the sword to my mysterious opponent.

He stepped out and ripped his metal batons through the air. An electric current sparked to life as they hissed. "Nightwing." I murmured under my breath then charged him. He laughed mockingly and accepted the challenge. I swiped at his chest and missed by and inch, his batons hit my side and sent a shock through my body. I groaned and kicked his chest making him lose balance. I smiled and swung the blade at his shoulder and left a large gasped. He gritted his teeth and jumped up to his feet sending a blur of hits to my shoulders. I saw stars and blindly swung my sword.

He laughed out loud at my pathetic attempt to defeat him. Then he stopped when someone from behind plunged a knife into my lower back going through my stomach. My eyes widened at the weapons retreat out of my body. I slumped to the ground darkness clouding my mind. I listened to the vigilante scream at the person who attacked me. The only thing I registered was the snapping sound.

A bust of pain exploded in my body. I screamed, eyes flying open. Two hands restrained my arms as the pain continued traveling down my legs. I begged and pleaded for the pain to go away but to no avail I fell unconscious again.

A soft voice calmly, "In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

"Pride and Prejudice. Nice choice." I called back to the voice. A hand touched my head and my eyes gently fluttered open. An old man sat next to me smiling, I looked around and a man with dark hair stood next to my bed facing away from me. "Where am I?" I asked trying to sit up but unable to. I gasped in pain as my abdominal flared in a burning pain.

"A man turned you up on our doorstep and we like to tend to injured people more then we like to see young women like you go to the hospital. Especially the one in Gotham, we wanted to see to your recovery. You are at Wayne Manor ma'am." The old man stated bluntly, I gaped at him then looked to the man near me.

"So are you Bruce Wayne?" I asked in wonder, he shook his head and turned to face me. I felt my cheeks get hot. I thought about kittens so he couldn't catch me blushing. The man before me stood tall and broad. He had black shaggy hair that spiked at his cheekbone. His lips were very pale and his eyes were hidden by his hair. The man had a very attractive body and his tight shirt sure did show it. Then my eyes widened at his shoulder. There was a large bandage wrapped around it. I gritted my teeth and tried to stand the pain and stand up but then a strange sensation overcame me. "I can't feel my legs." My eyes burned with tears, "I, I can't feel my legs. Why can't I feel my legs? I can't feel my legs." I repeated that statement over and over again. Alfred's face became alerted, he came over and tried calming me down. The man with the bandage walked away and before he left the room he whispered to me,

"I'm am so, so sorry."

The car drove me away from the hospital. I looked out the window sighing. My life of crime had turned over and now I was reduced to living in a wheel chair. I looked down at my legs, they looked lifeless and weak. I touched my leg and felt nothing. I glanced at the man named Bruce Wayne sitting next to me. He had agreed to pay for all of my medical bills as long as I stayed out of trouble. After a few more minutes of silence Mr. Wayne spoke up,

"I have decided you will live with us until we can find a home that better suits your needs. Is there anything else you need in the meantime from your old home?" I closed my eyes and shook my head waiting for the ride to be over. I loathed this man he was so big and almost frightening. I wanted to get away and sulk in a dark room. My thoughts drifted to the man at Mr. Wayne's house. Who was he, and was he really that Nightwing vigilante? I pondered about that until we pulled into the manor. Mr. Wayne got out and opened my door. He lifted me into the wheel chair and pushed me to the door. Alfred greeted us and let us in. I put my chin on my fist and looked around.

The house seemed gloomy. I wondered if the butler only lived here. I tried ignoring the fact that I didn't want to be here. Bruce pushed me to the kitchen table and excused himself for the night apologizing for missing dinner. Bruce exited, yelling loudly down the hallway. Racing feet echoed in response to the call. I looked to the doorway. The man with the bandaged arm raced in smiling and laughing. As he stepping into the dining room he stopped in his tracks all expression in his face vanished. More footsteps and laughter raced into the gloomy man. It was a small boy dressed in a school uniform.

"Hey, who's the pretty lady?" The young boy asked,  
The older man stared blankly at me then sat down at the opposite end of the table. The boy sat next to me beaming.  
"What's your name?"  
"Alanna." I answered amused,  
"I'm Damian, Why are you here? Why are you in a wheel chair? I'm 8 and three quarters, how old are you? You're pretty are you Dickie's girlfriend?" I laughed louder at his sudden interest in me, I shook my head smiling.  
"I'm here because is helping me find another place to live. Hmm I am almost 20. No me and him are not dating." Damian looked at Dick then back to me.

"I'm sorry, I just thought sine Babs died her found a girl to replace her. I mean you're in a wheel chair," Dick cut Damian off,

"That's enough Damian, she doesn't want to hear your stories. Alfred! Is dinner ready yet?" I eyed Dick suspiciously.

"Hey Dick do you mind getting me to the bathroom?" I asked pretending not to notice Dick's harsh look,

"I can show you Alanna!" Damain jumped out of his chair.

"No I think me and Dick should bond more, do you mind if he helps me out this time?" Dick sighed, got up, and walked over to my wheel chair. He gripped the back handles and pulled me away from the table and down the hallway. After a few moments we came upon the door to the bathroom. He opened the door but I grabbed his arm.

"Did you kill that person?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stared blankly down at me once more.

"Don't be a dumb ass; you know perfectly well what the hell I am talking about. I have fought you plenty of times. I know your eyes anywhere. I don't have to be a detective to know where you got that bloody scratch on your arm. Now answer me or I swear I will shout who you, Bruce, and Damian are from the rooftops." I stared defiantly back into Dick's eyes.

"Yes, I did." His eyes filled with guilt and shame.

"Why I thought you are the kind of vigilante that doesn't kill. The only one who doesn't deserve to go to jail when saving people."

"Babs died and it was my fault, before she was crippled just like you because of me not being more careful. What if that son of a bitch came back to finish the job? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Watching the life in your eyes fade away made me just, snap. If Batman, or should I say when Batman finds out he will punish me until I am in a wheel chair as well."

"Dick you need to tell him instead of letting him find out. I think he would be able to handle the situation a little better then you know. Finding a dead body in an alley. I am fine now I just wish you didn't kill that man. He must have had his own reasons for doing that just as I have mine."

"Alanna, you are never going to walk again. I had to do what I thought well."

"And that was to kill a man." I remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, but that was when I, when I,"

"When you what?" I growled becoming angry, and then he jolted down into me, kissing me. My eyes widened in surprise.

I tried pushing away but his strength was better and kept us together. He let go and back away, he ran his hand through his hair then turned his back away from me. "Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I shook my head in disbelief.

"What the hellis your problem? You really are having emotional problems I can see that. Just take me back to the table." He bowed his head and pushed me back to the table as Damian sat scarfing down his food like a wild animal. Once I was in front of my plate I forced myself to eat the food. Ignoring the constant gaze from Dick I managed to finish diner. Alfred came and collected our plates without a word. Damian ran into the kitchen then back out with a handful of cookies.

"Look what I got, and you can't have any! HAHAHA!" Damian ran into the living room and became very quiet. Dick came over and showed me to the elevator without a word. We went up a level or two then the doors opened with a BING. I watched the doors pass as we crossed the hallway. Stopping at the end I glanced at the door, up and down. I turned the door knob and was pushed into the room. The room itself was grey. The windows had black, blackout curtains with grey vines going up and down the fabric. The walls and shag carpet were a dark grey and silver. The dresser and nightstand were black with silver knobs and handles. The bed in the middle of the room was a large white rectangle with a very thick comforter that had the same vines as the curtains. I smiled at the fluffy pillows beckoning me to sleep. I was overall impressed with the design, depressing as it was I liked it.

"How dark can this room get?" I tried joking,

"There are more rooms that are only black; this isn't our most impressive room." He replied with distaste,

"Oh," was the only thing I could muster up to say, "Why did you kiss me?" I whispered in barely audible tone.

"I dunno, I guess I felt a little protective of you and hormones sorta kicked in. Sorry I can just go." He mumbled,

"Wait, why do you feel protective of me we fight each other almost every night." I spit out quickly,

"Have you ever gone to prison; have you ever lost a fight? You have come close but never lost a fight. What other vigilante takes the time to go and stop you? Oh wait yes, that would be me. I felt like this was becoming a routine in a way." He smiled a bit then walked out of the room. Shortly he came back and handed me a bundle of clothing. I took it, thanked him, and he exited the room and closed the door.

I put on a light green shirt where on the front it read, "I got soul" and on the back it finished, "But I'm not a solider". I took off my bra from underneath me shirt and then took off my pants. I pulled on the long basketball shorts and laughed at their bagginess. A knock on the door snapped me from the daze I went into looking out the window.

"Come in," I called out, Dick came in and stood in front of me,

"I came back to help you into bed then I promise I will leave." At least he is thoughtful, I thought to myself. He lifted me from the wheel chair and laid me into the bed.

"Oh my gosh! If you are going to wear tight pants try to control your boners or at least don't even wear the tight pants. Wait scratch that, keep wearing the tight pants just stop having boners." I laughed at my comment, a smirk formed on his face.

"Wow, I didn't know you could be such a douche and still be sexy as that." He joked coming back to our familiar relationship. A laugh rippled through my chest. He winked at me and walked to the door. Before he closed the door he smacked his butt then slid down to the floor. I rolled my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

The next morning I got up and stretched, after yawning I rolled into my wheel chair. "I need to figure out a better way to do this," I muttered under my breath tiredly, I put my hair into a ballerina bun and rolled to the door. Once I made it down stairs I smiled seeing Damian eat his breakfast like a beast once again. Alfred sat food in front of me and sat down at the other end of the table reading the newspaper.

"Where are the boys?" I inquired of Damian,

"They should be back any minute now." He spit pieces of food all over the table, Alfred's eye twitched in irritation knowing he would be the one to clean up the food. I laughed inwardly then Batman came through the door. He stopped in his tracks. Nightwing came in too but holding his face, he bumped into Batman obviously not seeing the large brute.

"Err, um, yes we were just, err, coming to check up on you, to err, see if you were doing better than your previous nights." Nightwing walked around Batman and sat next to Alfred.

"Relax Bruce, she knows who we are. Just chill stop looking at her like that."

"YOU IDIOT! Why did you tell her all of this?" Batman hit Nightwing in the back of the head.

"It's cool, I figured it out on my own." Batman removed his mask sighing in defeat,

"I see will that puts a damper on our plans for tonight." Bruce sat down and rubbed his forehead exhausted,

* * *

**Miss Savvy: Thanks so much for reviewing, ya in the story I think their lives will be a tiny bit more interesting. **

**AmeliaReddy: I can't tell you how glad I was when I got your review(you were the first reviewer)! You get a lot of Nightwing now, I decided to take the story in his direction rather then Batman's. I am glad you like the Riddler he is my all time favorite villain so I sort of put my take on him in this story. **

**Okay so I realized that while writing this story that Alanna is in a wheel chair crippled and so was Babs, I sort of just went with it. I don't like though that Dick also dated Babs, I then started to think that his rage for the man who hurt Alanna brought back bad memories and when he knew she was crippled like her previous girlfriend it made the situation all the more worse. I know that Babs is dead in this story but it's a fan fiction so DEAL. I hope this won't make you hate the story if you are only reading the story to read about the Riddler's life then I would skip every other chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! Until next time...**


End file.
